


"Someone's in the House."

by Fear_Itself



Category: Lunch Club (Podcast), SMPLive, The Misfits (Podcast), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Claustrophobia, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic, Robbery, Trapped In A Closet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:27:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23868274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fear_Itself/pseuds/Fear_Itself
Summary: Ty's house gets robbed after a FNAF live steam. Schlatt tries to help.(Notes TBA)
Relationships: Jschlatt & Ty | IAmTy (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 28
Kudos: 100





	1. Inhale, Exhale

Ty had a million things he had wished he'd done or said as he was curled up in his claustrophobic closet. As footsteps echoed below him, his heart was racing. His house was being robbed and the guys in black had guns and he didn't have his phone and- 

Looking down to the tablet in his lap, he didn't know what to do. He couldn't call 911 on it. Just minutes ago he was relaxing in his bed after a long evening of streaming watching some YouTube. He'd try contacting his parents but it would be useless. They were off in Bali on a vacation for the week. Going to the only place he could contact anyone through his stupid iPad; Discord, his finger hovered over Schlatt's contact. The two were playing FNAF just an hour ago but it seemed like ages to Ty who now was on the verge of a panic attack. They also lived surprisingly close, though they still rarely met up due to Schlatt traveling a lot and Ty still being in high school. But for an emergency, he'd be perfect! That's if he picked up... Schlatt denied Discord calls a lot, several times on himself. He's even heard Carson talk about how Schlatt hung up on Ryan P when he needed something important simply because he got an email that Timberlands were having a 40% off sale. Pressing the voice call button, he kept the tablet on very lowe volume, praying the 3 robbers didn't hear him.

_Ring._

Anxiety clawed at Ty's throat.

_Ring._

He was feeling nauseous and paranoid.

_Ring._

Come on Schlatt...

Ring.

Please...

_Ring._

**Ty begged to whatever uncanny force that'd listen that he didn't die tonight.**

_Ring._

_Ring._

_Ring._

_Rin-_

"Hello?"

"Schlatt?" He asked, keeping his voice to a low whisper.

"Oh hey, kid! Good stream tonight huh?"

"Someone's in the house."

"Heh yep... Uh, you need something I was about to head to bed..."

"Someone's in the house..."

"Ty...?"

"Please help me..."

"Ty, buddy your gonna have to explain this a bit more."

"They'll hear me."

"W-who will hear you?"

"Gun guys..." Why did he say gun guys did he really not know how to talk?

"Are you being serious? Like people with guns are at your house?"

"Mhm..."

"I'm coming over. Same address right?"

"Mhm."

"Alright, I'll come over now. Can you stay on the line or do you want to call 911?"

"Can't."

"Why not?"

"Tablet."

"Gotchu. Want me to?" The footsteps were louder now. They were upstairs and his panic spiked.

"No no no no."

"I won't I won't... Getting in my car now... Is something wrong?"

"They're upstairs..."

"Are you upstairs?"

"Mhm."

"Where upstairs, I need to know for when I get there."

"M-my room, cl-closet..." Ty's voice was shakey now, the fear of the robbers and his own claustrophobia settling in. 

"Ty breathe ok? In through the noise out through the mouth." The words were barely reaching Ty's ears. His entire body trembling, he just wanted Schlatt to be here. "Hold it tight, breathe in for four seconds, hold for 7, exhale for 8." Attempting to follow his breathing, Ty's hearing kept trailing back to the shuffling down the hall.

"I-I'm scared."

"It's ok to be. I'll be there soon." Ty had figured out the way they'd be going. They started at the master bedroom at the opposite end of the upstairs hall, then they'd go to his dad's office, then the guest bedroom, then finally his. He could hear the robbers move across the polished wood floors to the office.

"Th-they're g-getting closer..."

"Don't pay attention then ok? What are 5 things you see?"

"Um... clothes, closet door, hangers, the tablet, your discord profile picture..."

"Good 4 things you smell- I mean hear. Ya, hear's the next one."

"...Your voice, my voice, their voices, footsteps."

"Alright ok, 3 things you feel. Wait I did it wrong, you know what nevermind we're doing it this way." He suppressed a chuckle at Schlatt's confusion but answered.

"The tablet case, the bottom half of some low hanging clothes, and my hoodie sleeve."

"You're doing great Ty stay with me. 2 things you can smell."

"I can't smell a lot..."

"Then focus on your surroundings." He did so, now the robbers were leaving and going to the guest bedroom if he heard correctly.

"They're almost to my room Schlatt..."

"1 thing you can taste Ty."

"The aftertaste of Gamer Supps?"

"Good, good..." Schlatt went silent. "Talk to me, talk to me about anything Ty."

"...There are 3 of them... They all have guns..."

"It's gonna be ok... I've got you. Can you do me a favor?"

"M'kay..."

"Can you close your eyes for me? No matter what don't open them until I tell you to ok?"

"Ok...?" Ty squeezed his eyes shut. The footsteps grew louder and louder until-

He heard his door open. He quickly muted the tablets volume and tears began to trickle down Ty's face. But he wasn't going to open his eyes. He wouldn't completely ignore his friend... no his **mentor's** final wishes to him. 

"Yo check the closet Richy, I've got the monitors."

"Of course." Bracing himself, he could hear the door slowly open. Ty didn't open his eyes. Please go away please go away please go away please go away please go aw-

** A gunshot echoed in the house. **

**_~~~ To be continued... ~~~_ **


	2. Bullet Smoke

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...I mean I finished it :/

A gunshot echoed in the house...

Instinctively, Ty flinched and let his eyes open again. The robber in front of him, unable to stand upright, collapsed to the ground. Behind him stood Schlatt. The man who asked Ninja Fortnite Richard Tyler Blevins if he liked dick and balls, the man behind A Tribute to Minecraft, the man who basically made his SMPLive experience had just shot somebody.

"Which one of you fuckers is next? I can promise you I won't miss the head this time." The other two panicked, grabbing their friend and making a dash downstairs. "Normally I wouldn't tell you this but stay in the closet a little bit longer." Before he could try to respond, Schlatt was after them again. Hearing glass shatter and a few more bullets cut through the air, one final scream rang clear and then the whole house went deadly silent. Just for a moment, Ty was hyperaware of everything around him. His uneven breathing, his adrenaline-laced heartbeat, all pounding in his ears. 

"Ty?"

"S-Schlatt...?"

"Hey it's ok, you can come out now. I took care of them." Ty tried to move but it was like he was frozen in place. Instead, Schlatt came to him, kneeling so they could be at eye level.

"...You... you killed them...?"

"Don't worry I didn't kill them bud, just paralyzed them. The cops are almost here." Opening his arms out for a hug, Ty quickly accepted, a sense of security already washing over him.

"Y-you sure they can't-"

"They can't walk right now without probably making a ton of noise. It's ok we're both safe." Rubbing circles into his back, Ty's breath slowly returned as the wails of sirens grew louder. Voices shouted from down below. Most likely the police. "Ready to head down? I'm assuming the cops will wanna talk to us."

"...I guess." Cautiously following behind the other streamer, paramedics and police covered the ground, a few turning their heads to watch the pair go down. 

"Johnathan Schlatt?"

"Ya, that's me."

"Come with us, we're gonna want a statement from you. And this kid is?"

"Ty Amick sir, this is my house," Ty said, filling in for Schlatt. 

"We'll want a statement from you as well." Two of the officers got them out of the way of the doctors and over to the dining room table. The officer's questions just kept coming and the adrenaline keeping Ty aware beforehand slowly disappeared. Streaming left him pretty tired so forcing himself to stay up now till past 2 am, he could barely keep his eyes open. The police had taken a brief pause to talk amongst themselves and Ty nudged at Schlatt.

"Hm?"

"I wanna go to bed..."

"Then go, I'll get these guys to wrap things up and I'll come to check on you in a few ok?"

"M'kay..." Ty lazily stood up. The officers tried telling him something but at this point, his brain might as well already passed out. The moment his body made contact with the mattress, sleep had already overcome him. Whatever chaos was left behind would be something he'd deal with in the morning...

***

The next thing he knew, his eyes were blinking open. Taking a breath, he noticed the hint of sweetness. Slowly standing up and stretching out of the blankets he was curled underneath, memories of last night returned. Ty made his way back down only to realize what he smelled was pancakes. Schlatt at the helm of the kitchen, the sight of him making breakfast seemed all too domestic for someone as cold and closed off as him but it made him smile nonetheless.

"Morning Ty! What do you like on your pancakes? Syrup, fruit, butter, chocolate chips?"

"Ooh chocolate chips, please! But you didn't have to do all of this..."

"Nonsense! I've been craving it for a bit anyway. Did you sleep well last night?"

"I suppose, was out the second I got in my room." He chuckled lightly.

"Yep, I saw." Setting a plate in front of him, Ty grabbed a fork and dug into the warm food. "I already called your parents and told them what happened so no need to worry about that. But do at least send them a text, I'm sure they want to hear from you directly." Ty nodded before asking a question of his own.

"Do I need to like talk to the police again?"

"In a couple of weeks you'll need to go to their trial since your a key witness but I got them off your back for now so we can just relax for today."

"We?"

"What do you think I'm leaving you alone after that? No, I'm staying here until your parents get home. I mean unless you want me out that badly, but you'd be hurting my feelings then..." Schlatt teased playfully.

"N-no I love having you around! I just didn't think you'd want to..."

"Of course I do. I wouldn't offer it if I didn't want to. Now come on finish eating, we're binging the Godfather franchise!" Once done with his breakfast, the two ended up on the couch. Leaning his head on Schlatt's shoulder, Ty couldn't help but wonder what he did to get such an amazing mentor. But he wouldn't trade it for the world...


End file.
